Tonight
by ImCrazybutyoulikeit
Summary: Shina; fan of BVB. Jake Pitts; guitarist for Black Veil Brides. They meet, and fall in love. But when your with Shina, trouble and drama always follows. Will the members of BVB, find love aswell, in Shina's big group of crazy friend? BVB/OC's. Jinxx/Sammi
1. Chapter 1

**Shina Pov**

I ran though, the naked forest; not a single leaf, and the branches looked like booney fingers. And they sure felt like it.

I looked behind me, the full moon shining bright above the hill, and as always i slowed down to look at it.

I stood there catching my breath, gazing at the beautiful moon, when i saw the figures that were standing on the hill.. Like ghost, their hair moving slightly, from the cold ghostly breeze. Then somebody, grabbed my throat from behind. It was them. Their eyes hollow, skin as white as snow, their flesh decaying, some of them missing a limb, a rotten smell to them.

Then suddenly, i saw it all from above; sure my body was still on the ground, but not me?

I watched in horror, the people at the hill smiling wickedly, and the creatures around me, slowly tearing limbs off, aswell as the flesh, pulling my eyeballs out, leaving me like... Them.

***dream over***

I sat up, and gasped.

That nightmare. It scared the crab out of me, everytime.

"Boo? You had another nightmare?", that was my best friend Flera. Weird name, i know! But hey look at mine? Shina, who names their kid **_Shina_**?

"Yeah, it was so scary!", i fighted for the tears to stay back, and i felt a cold hand on my forhead.

"Baby, you have a coldsweat. Do you wanna go to the doctor?", Flera; my life saviour. She's like my owner; she **_feeds_** me, _**walks**_ me, _plays_ with me, _**cuddles**_ with me, make sure im _**not running off**_ hurting myself, _**shower**_ me. Or at least make me shover. You could say im her dog.

That's why my namename, is Fiddo. A simple plain, danish dog name.

"No", i moaned.

"Are you sure Fiddo?", okay i feel like shit right now.

"Flera?", okay, this was starting to hurt, and feel werid now.

"Yes baby?".

"I feels funny, but it hurts!".

"WHAT?".

"I think im gonna pass out".

"NO!".

**Flera Pov**

Oh shit! This is _soooo_ not good!

I crounched down, and checked her pulse. It was there clearly. In all the stories, the person have a "_slowly fading pulse_"?. Nah ah. Not Shina.

I ran over to my purse and found my phone, and called the hospital.

"Hello, how may i help you?", the fake polite voice asked.

"My friend passed out, and she have a cold sweat.. Can i drive her to the hospital. Our neighbors are not morning people", it was 80 year old women, who needed their beauty-sleep. Like anything can make them beautiful again... No offense.

"Sure, how long will it take?", the voice asked.

"15 minutes".

"Okay, we will have people out front. But i warn you, there is alot of in comings tonight, so your friend might end up sharing a room".

"It fine! She just needs to get well".

**Jake Pov**

"Okay, tell me one more time, how you can even think about- _and then do i_t-, taking a wheelchair, and drive down **_6_** stairs?", i asked Cece.

"_Weeeeeeell_... I just did it, and-".

"Now, your here. In a _hospital bed_", Andy finished sourly.

"Mister Pitts?", a doctor came into the room; he had dark brown hair, that had a few hints of grey in it, blue eyes, high cheekbones, and small ears.

"The hospital, are having alot of incomers, so we have to make your friend share a room, with... let me see... A _miss. Shina Bloomingdale_", the doctor looked at some papers, and raised his eyebrows.

"Bloomingdale? Isnt that the store in New York?", Ashley spoke for the first time, which is really weird.

"Yes. She is family, with the founder", the doctor smiled, and the door opened, nurses coming in with a girl.

She looked no more than 19, or so. Black hair, with blonde streaks in her fringe, and extensions of different colors, all over her hair. Slight tan. Beautiful. But i couldnt see her eyes. Her eyes were closed. I think they would be green, or grey.

Then i looked, at her clothes, and body. Short Hello Kitty, PJ shorts, a white tank top, with black, pink and neon blue zebra print, knee high cream socks, white, and navy blue cardigan, short cream UGG boots, neon bracelets on her writs. Nice boobs; not too big, not too small either, great legs, hot ass- sorry i am a guy.. Or i was last time i looked-, and she was skinny_ as hell_!

I think im in **love**.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Shina_?", a voice flowed into my mind, disturbing the peace.

"_Flera_?", i whispered, and tried to open my eyes. Why can't i open my eyes?

"Flera? Why cant i open my eyes?", i started to panic.

"**Shina**? What are you talking about? Your eyes are open. Oh god... **_Doctor_**!", Flera yelled as she started to panic.

"What is it Miss?", the voice were tired.

"She says she cant open her eyes... But her eyes are open!". Can i be... _Blind_?

Jake Pov

I walked into CC's room at the hospital, and saw the beautiful girl's friend Flera-that Ashley is totally in love with... So of course not used to the feeling, he goes out and gets drunk of his ass-, panicking.

"**Miss. Bloomingdale**? Can you hear me?", the doctor leaned over the beautiful girl Shina, shining into her eyes with a flashlight.

"Yes... _Who are you_?", a voice of silk mixed with rose petals whispered panicked.

"I'm doctor Enza, can you remember anything from before you got to the hospital?", the doctor turned of the flashlight, staring into the eyes.

"I had a nightmare, i assured Flera i was fine, and then it all went black", i couldnt see her, but i could hear her.. And dear god, was it sexy.

"That's don't have a concussion, but your eyes temporay blind", the doctor moved away from Shina, and i could see her eyes.. They wernt grey or green, as i expected, but a deep chocolate brown. They were beautiful.

But it was scary, they were staring up at the ceiling, without blinking, just staring.

"Hey Jake? Is Ashley here?", the band had made friends with Flera, it was obivous that she liked him back.

"No, he is home sleeping off his hangover", i smiled sympathetic, when she looked down sad. She didnt like Ashley drinking.

"But dont worry, he will be fine", Flera smiled back sadly.

"**_Flera? Who is that guy talking_**?".


End file.
